Quand Tony se croit invulnérable
by Marrior du Heaume
Summary: Comme à son habitude Starkienne, Tony embête Steve. Mais que se passe-t-il quand tout n'arrive pas comme prévu?


Ma deuxième fic!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

-Nom de Dieu! C'est encore toi, Stark!

On dit que par la force du temps on s'habitue à tout. Mais pas pour le grand et fort Captain America, non, lui espérait toujours que les choses seraient différentes avec Tony et ce dernier s'amusait atrocement du fol espoir de la Légende Vivante. Il ne cessait jamais de lui faire des petites blagues et de lui envoyer des piques en toute occasion.

-Oui mon super-soldat sexy, tu m'as appelé?

Pour une fois, Stark avait du mal à garder son calme; l'envie de rire était trop forte car pour la seconde fois de la journée, il avait piégé Steve.

La première fois c'était dans la matinée; le Cap était seul à la Tour avec son propriétaire car tous les autres étaient sortit pour des affaires plus ou moins personnelles. Steve était sous la douche quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha et, au bout du fil, reconnu la voix de Pepper qui paraissait paniquée. "Steve, oh mon dieu Steve, dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'atelier, c'est Tony, je l'avais au téléphone et... et il n'a plus répondu... d'un seul coup! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Je vous en prie allez voir, _vite_!" Steve n'attendit pas la fin de sa tirade pour foncer à l'atelier, en attrapant rapidement une serviette. Il courut à toute vitesse à travers la maison et arriva enfin à destination. En regardant à travers les vitres de l'antre de Stark, il ne le vit d'abord pas. Puis il entra et chercha, affolé, son ami.

-Stark, bon dieu où est-tu?

-...

-Nom d'un chien je...

Les mots qui devaient suivre ne sortirent pas de la bouche de Steve, une tête venant de surgir de derrière une audi.

-Cap! C'est un plaisir de te voir de si bon matin et dans une... si mignonne tenue!

Le Cap en question baissa les yeux sur le bas de son corps. Oups. La serviette était un peu petite, ne couvrant que le strict minimum. Steve se sentit rougir, il était mal à l'aise. Il recula lentement vers la porte, quand il se rappela de sa venue ici.

-Mais... tu n'as rien?

-Tu viens d'anéantir le peu de vertu qu'il me restait, alors je suppose que si, j'ai quelque chose, Docteur Sexy*.

Steve était complètement pommé. Qu'est-ce que toute cette mascarade signifiait? Et qui diable était ce "Docteur Sexy"?

-Mais... Pepper elle m'a appelée et...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Tony s'approchait de Steve et Steve reculait, voyant Tony approcher. Malheureusement pour le pauvre Cap, ce qui devait arriver (d'après les calculs jamais faux de Tony) arriva et le brun posa sa main sur son épaule. Puis il lui dit, du ton le plus aguicheur qu'il connaissait:

-Je n'ai rien Steve, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais merci d'être passé me voir.

Le Cap' était confus, rouge et gêné au possible. Il marmonna un "Mais Pepper oui d'accord..." et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, Tony soupira.

-Votre plan à atteint son objectif encore mieux que prévu, monsieur.

-En effet Jarvis, en effet.

Stark souri, tout en repensant au corps du Cap.

_OoOoO_

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les Vengeurs étaient réunis dans le salon pour buller en attendant la prochaine mission. Seul le Captain manquait à l'appel, préférant rester dans sa chambre pour dessiner. C'est à ce moment que Tony mis en place la phase 1 de son second piège pour Captain America.

-Alors Clint, tu est toujours avec cette blondasse si pleine d'intelligence que tu aimais tant? dit-il plein d'ironie.

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha qui regardait ailleurs.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé tant que ça, Stark et de toute façon elle ne voulait plus de moi.

-Mon pauvre poussin! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit: une de perdue, dix de retrouvées!

Il fit un clin d'œil à Clint qui lui renvoya un regard noir:

-Tout le monde n'est pas un _playboy_ sans cœur comme toi.

-Encore heureux sinon ma Tour se transformerais en maison de passe! Enfin le Cap' pourrait toujours faire le ménage.

Tony souri intérieurement d'un, en imaginant la situation et de deux en voyant que tout marchait à merveille.

-Il est vrai que pour un Midgardien comme lui, cela m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas comme toi, Tony!

-Ce n'est pas une tradition pour les hommes de coucher avec une femme par soir Thor, dit sèchement Natasha.

-Il ne sont même pas obligés de coucher avec une femme tout court.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bruce. Oups; il venait d'attirer l'attention!

-Oui enfin je ne voulais pas dire ça... je voulais dire qu'ils peuvent bien être avec un autre homme si ça les chantent, enfin pas avec une femme quoi...

Il poussa un énorme soupir en gigotant dans tous les sens tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Thor haussa les sourcils:

-Pourquoi est-tu gêné, ami Bruce? L'homosexualité est un amusement commun pour nous autres Asgardiens. D'ailleurs mon frère en a toujours beaucoup usé dans sa jeun...

-Oui merci Thor c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais je crois que nous parlions du Cap' avant... toutes ces révélations.

Tony se tourna vers Natasha:

-Le Cap ta déjà reluqué?

La Veuve Noire se figea devant cette question absolument déplacée et Clint, piqué au vif, voulut la défendre mais elle répondit avant lui:

-Je ne suis pas le _genre_ de Steve.

-Exactement! D'ailleurs Steve ne regarde personne, et surtout pas ses collègues!

-C'est bon Clint, laisse tomber, calmes-toi.

Natasha tira sur le bras du Faucon pour le faire rasseoir.

-Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vu regarder les personnes que tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait regarder!

Il y eut un silence après la phrase absolument pas claire (mais dont il était fier) que Tony venait de prononcer.

-J'ai rien compris, tu m'énerves Stark! Tu peut pas essayer de te faire comprendre pour une fois!

Clint s'affala dans le fauteuil et entreprit de lire un journal qui traînait, Tony était vraiment chiant quand il s'y mettait avec ses phrases complexes. Le chiant en question paniquait un peu de voir que la conversation déviait totalement de ses plans, et il fit encore un effort pour réussir.

-Enfin bref, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensé que Steve était _gay_!

Tony les regarda un par un dans les yeux.

-Hum j'y ai pensé, dit Bruce en levant la main.

-On en a même déjà parlé Clint et moi, dit Natasha.

-Quelle drôle de chose que de débattre sur la sexualité de ses amis! Je ne saisis pas encore certaines de vos subtilités midgardiennes!

Tony choisit d'ignorer Thor:

-Enfin de l'honnêteté! Je dois dire que si ce sujet me travail un peu, c'est parce que pas plus tard que ce matin, le Cap' a déboulé dans mon atelier en tenue d'Adam...

-QUOI?!

-Oui c'était un peu, même très gênant. En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu, il avait l'air très mal à l'aise... c'était étrange. Jarvis a sûrement dû prendre des photos, si ça vous intéresse.

Le génie jubilait en voyant la tête de Clint et de Bruce; ils paraissaient avoir vu la Vierge en personne.

-Non, heum je ne pense pas que ça soit utile, Tony.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce et c'est à cet exact moment que Steve décida d'apparaître. Clint ne put alors pas s'empêcher de lui demander si tout cela était vrai et se prit un coup de coude de Natasha. Le pauvre Steve aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir de sa chambre, ou peut-être de tuer Tony ce matin; mais il se sentit obligé de se justifier:

-Pepper m'a appelée pendant que je prenais ma douche parce qu'elle croyait que Tony avait eu un problème... (Tony se racla la gorge ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Steve) alors j'ai fait au plus vite parce que je m'_inquiétais_, ce qui est normal de la part d'un _ami... _et donc je n'ai eu le temps de prendre qu'une serviette... (la encore Tony se racla la gorge) Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin?

-Excuse-moi mais Pepper n'a pas _pu_ t'appeler. Elle était en réunion d'affaire tout la matinée.

Steve fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif.

-Mentir n'est pas une bonne chose, mon ami.

-Mais, Thor, je ne mens pas!

-Tu peut nous révéler en toute tranquillité que tu est "gay" cher Steve.

Le Cap' rata un battement de cœur. Lui, gay?! C'était la meilleure du millénaire! Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, attendant qu'il révèle sa soi-disante nature; il dut faire preuve d'un grand calme pour ne pas les insulter.

-Il y a vraiment un malentendu là, je ne suis pas allé voir Tony volontairement nu! (ce dernier haussa un sourcil) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne croyez pas _ça_!

Heureusement pour lui, Natasha intervient pour calmer tout le monde:

-Bien sûr que non, personne ne croit ça Steve. Et puis comme disait Thor, ta vie privée ne nous regarde pas plus que ça. (Le Cap' hocha la tête) Vient Clint, allons-nous entraîner.

-Je suis des vôtres!

-Je vais au labo...

Ainsi Clint, Natasha, Thor et Bruce quittèrent la pièce en même temps; laissant Steve et Tony seuls.

-Pourquoi est-tu allé leur raconter ça? En avais-tu vraiment besoin? Ne pouvais-tu être _discret_ pour une fois?

-Allons, allons, Captain Déprime! Faut se remettre, hein!

Tony lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et alla dans son atelier.

Ça y est, les Vengeurs croyaient tous que Steve était gay, phase 1 du plan réussie! Stark aurait dû être enchanté mais pourtant il sentit qu'il y avait une tâche au tableau. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Steve paraissait un peu trop abattu par tout ça... Mais peu importe, la phase 2 du plan était maintenant indépendante de sa volonté.

Ah les gosses de riches qui s'ennuie; ça ne sera jamais bon!

_OoOoO_

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Jarvis prévient Steve que quelqu'un l'attendait à la porte. Ce dernier alla donc ouvrir à ce qui se révéla être un total inconnu.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour, excusez-moi mais je vous connais?

-Nan mon chou, mais ça peut s'arranger...

L'inconnu lui fit un clin d'œil absolument indécent et s'approcha de lui en voulant lui prendre la main.

Au même moment Tony venait de quitter la salle d'entraînement avec les Vengeurs et les dirigeait vers la cuisine, qui était juste à côté de l'_entrée_, où il avait fait du café.

L'inconnu posa prestement sa main sur la joue du Cap' et à cet exact moment, tous les Vengeurs passaient derrière lui et virent ce qu'ils devaient voir: la main de Steve tenant une main qui était sur sa joue. Ils furent éminemment surpris de cette scène mais, grâce à Natasha, ne restèrent pas longtemps plantés là; sinon ils auraient vu que Steve était enfaite entrain de _repousser_ l'inconnu, mais ceci n'aurait pas convenu au plan de Tony. Le Cap' les avait entendu, même occupé à s'escrimer contre cet individu encombrant. L'homme en question, une fois qu'il vit les habitants disparaître de l'entrée, partit sans demander son reste. Pour la deuxième fois, Steve ne comprenait rien du tout et décida d'aller boire un verre de coca. Il trouva ses collègues, très silencieux, dans la cuisine. Sachant ce qu'ils avaient vu, Steve préféra jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

-Un problème? demanda-t-il

-Non que des solutions, crois-moi Steve!

Ce dernier interrogea du regard Tony et, tandis qu'il le fixait, une petite lumière vint traverser ses neurones. Qui aurait pu trafiquer une voix au téléphone? Qui aurait pu provoquer une discussion sur sa vie sexuelle? Qui aurait pu faire en sorte que tous les Vengeurs passent pile-poil au bon moment derrière lui?

Anthony Edward Stark.

-Nom de Dieu! C'est encore toi, Stark!

-Oui mon super-soldat sexy, tu m'as appelé?

Steve sentit tout d'abord la fureur montée en lui, mais il eut une meilleure idée que de s'énerver. Il se posta alors devant Tony et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais je pense que je dois te remercier, oui car j'ai quelque chose à te dire (il regarda les autres Vengeurs) que je dois vous dire, à tous!

Il prit alors son visage dans ses mains, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser. Tony ne réfléchit pas une seconde et, dévoilant du même coup ses désirs, enserra Steve et colla son corps contre le sien. Le Cap' ne s'attendait pas à une _telle_ réaction, mais ne fit pas paraître sa surprise. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des personnes assistant à la scène; Clint lâcha un "Wow" et tous les autres étaient bouche-bée. Ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'être ébahi car ils venaient de constater que le playboy réputé cent pour cent hétéro n'avait qu'une envie: embrasser Captain America.

La tension et l'attente de Tony était palpable, il en tremblait. Mais voyant que le Cap ne disait rien, il dut faire un effort titanesque pour faire marcher sa cervelle et parler.

-Oui je t'écoute Steve... murmura-t-il

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Sharon ce soir.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il arracha ses mains du visage de Tony, se défit de son entrave et partit. En chemin, il put entendre le rire tonitruant de Thor ainsi que celui de Clint. En attendant, le pauvre Tony était figé, et serait tombé par terre si Bruce ne l'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment.

-Gay tu disais...

Bruce joignit alors son rire (plus discret) à celui des autres.

Mon dieu, jamais Tony n'avait subit pire humiliation! Devant tous les Vengeurs en plus! Et cet abrutit de Cap qui lui avait fait un tel faux espoir... Un frisson le parcourut et il se sentit honteux et furieux. Steve avait réussi à retourner contre lui ses _propres_ pièges!

-On peut tous se tromper, pas la peine d'en faire un plat, bougonna-t-il.

-Vraiment? Pourtant je croyais que l'erreur n'était pas Stark!

-Merci vraiment, Clint.

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et alla enfiler l'armure pour pouvoir évacuer son trop plein d'émotions.

_OoOoO_

Un peu plus tard, Steve se préparait pour son rendez-vous, il voulait essayer d'être le plus élégant possible pour Sharon. Il sortit un des costumes hors de prix que l'homme de fer lui avait acheté, et il se dit qu'il allait presque arriver à être potable pour une fois.

-Quelle ironie! Sans le vouloir c'est Tony qui va m'aider le plus avec Sharon! Et dire qu'il m'a cru gay...

Le Cap' repensa à la façon dont Stark l'avait "enlacé" dans la cuisine, et il fut prit d'un énorme fou rire.

-C'est plutôt lui qui devrait se remettre en question!

C'est ainsi que Tony Stark fut humilié pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

* Référence à Supernatural! Dites-moi si vous aviez compris ^^


End file.
